


阿吽-Bon Appétit

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: 互攻。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	阿吽-Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻。

岩泉沉默地站起身，将嘴角溢出的精液舔进口中，连同刚刚及川射出的一同咽下。他皱了下眉，嘴唇抿起又松开，张了张嘴正打算说点什么，却被及川扯下裤子。“轮到我了。”扯下裤子的人说。

“这个月的最后一次，”岩泉说，撅着嘴，声音低哑，“下不为例，及川。“

及川刚刚含入岩泉阴茎的顶部，不置可否地哼了一声，鼻腔喷出的热气熏染到对方的大腿内侧，看到岩泉的小腿肚不自觉地绷紧，含含混混地开口：“你上个月也是这么说的，小岩。”牙齿擦着敏感的性器，岩泉后背挺得笔直，昂起头又低下头，死死盯着及川棕色的发旋。“而且啊，”及川接着说，含混地，丝毫不在意岩泉的反应，“你要是真的不愿意的话，完全可以不点头嘛。”

岩泉的嘴撅得更高了。他伸出手，想要抓住及川的头发，后者正好将他的阴茎吐出，抬起头看他，于是岩泉的手又尴尬地收回。及川向他咧嘴一笑，就像是抓住他内心隐秘的尾巴一样：“小岩也很爽吧？眼角有发红哦。”

岩泉用拇指用力地在及川的眼角抹了抹：“你也一样。”

及川重新含进去，声音又变得含混：“但是我没有像小岩一样心口不一，我超诚实的，”他注意到岩泉大腿内侧泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，又故意多说了些话，“大概也是因为这样，才会更受女孩子欢迎吧。”

嗤笑从岩泉的鼻腔中发出，落到及川蓬松的头发上。黑头发的哥斯拉毫不犹豫地伸出手，将棕色的脑袋按下，让他吞得更深：“在这种时候说关于女孩子的话题，真有你的啊，混蛋。”

抛开这些话不谈，及川的牙好像变得更尖了一点。刚才向他咧嘴笑的时候，岩泉证实了这个猜想。他忍不住将手指伸进自己的嘴里，指尖从虎牙滑向后面的槽牙——他也一样。嘴里大概还有及川的味道，托及川毫不掩饰自己越来越强烈的欲望的福，他的欲望也跟着得到了满足。

这样的情况持续多久了。岩泉的目光回到及川的头顶，似乎这是一个令他放松的落脚点。如果从最开始互相帮助开始算的话，大概还有三个月一年。但最开始……明明只是互相用手帮忙，一个月一次。不知不觉、被他一起默认着，嘴取代了手，一个月一次也被他们阳奉阴违。只剩下两个人的休息室，从及川第一次确认门有没有锁好开始，氛围就同以前完全不一样了。

好疼。岩泉龇牙咧嘴，发现是及川用威胁地拧了一把他的大腿内侧。

“我说，小岩啊，”及川不满，用眼神谴责他，“自己爽完就走神，怎么看也不道德吧？”

“我没有走神。”岩泉嘴硬。

“那我刚才说的是什么？”

“……不好意思。”

“我就知道！”及川用手指弹向岩泉的阴囊，后者闷哼一声，在愧疚的情况下精关失守。

及川咽下，故以将吞咽的声音放大：“多谢款待。顺带一提，刚才我没有说话。”

“……”

“但是小岩确实是走神了，所以说，”他将岩泉的短裤彻底从脚腕脱下，“再补偿我一点吧，小岩？”

“一个牛奶面包。”岩泉敷衍道。

“你想用一个牛奶面包就打发我？”及川脸上满是不可置信，声音也跟着提高。于是他加快了手上的动作，开始揉捏岩泉的屁股。

“三个，不能再多了，”岩泉还在试图敷衍，却察觉到事情的走向和往常不同，“你要做什么，及川？”

“说过了是要补偿啊，”及川凑过去，亲亲岩泉的嘴角，“小岩，总是不听我说话可不行啊。”

通常而言，到了这个时候，没有人会不明白“补偿”的意思是什么，特别是在及川的味道留在他嘴里，他的味道留在及川嘴里的情况下。

互相帮忙。及川还记得最开始他们约定的话，但事到如今，需要帮忙的地方可是越来越多了啊。他从书包里摸出一瓶润滑油，在岩泉的瞪视下解释道：“总会有这么一天的嘛，”他草草略过上面的使用指导，将包装袋扔到一边，“直接来的话，屁股一定会裂开的。不用担心啦小岩，这里起码是两人份的，完全够用。”

岩泉的眼神闪了闪。他重复及川的“起码是两人份”，语气意味不明，而后者兴致勃勃地挤出一大滩，手指推着顶进岩泉的后穴。

不仅岩泉觉得微妙，及川同样觉得微妙。他以为岩泉会给他一拳，然后他们就在部活室里打起来，虽然他掰手腕输给了岩泉，但或许他的技巧更甚一筹，最终是他压制了岩泉，继续未完成的事业。可岩泉虽然脸色称不上好看，手也握成了拳头，却没有挥向他，只是硬邦邦地说，快点。

果然，小岩的食量也变得越来越大了，只有一次根本吃不饱嘛，果然还是要靠善解人意的及川先生啊。及川舔舔嘴唇，将掌心里的润滑剂系数用上，将岩泉的左腿抬得更高一点，屏着气一下都顶了近去，听到岩泉闷哼，看到抓着他胳膊的手收紧，指尖发白。

他开始试探性地小幅度进出，听到岩泉的呼吸声逐渐变得顺畅，便毫不客气地大开大合起来。岩泉的后背一次又一次地撞到后面的柜子上，似乎还听到柜子里东西散乱的声音，试图在及川猛烈地、不给他喘息机会的进攻中，转头看清柜子上的姓名。

及川贴心地：“是金田一的柜子，他肯定猜不到是怎么弄乱的。”

岩泉或许是被顶得恍惚，还没完全回过神来，只是断断续续地说了句“你这家伙真是混蛋”，修剪圆润的指甲在及川后背的抓挠，主攻手的力量弥补了圆润指甲缺少的攻击力，留下几道血印。及川嘴里嘶嘶，正盘算着该如何补偿自己，没想到岩泉又将这样的力量变成拥抱，在岩泉意料之外的激烈运动中，用及川意料之外的力道拥抱。

快要到了。及川脸颊泛红，头发也乱糟糟地贴在脸上，抽出来的下体同样湿漉漉，射在岩泉的胸口。他看着岩泉慢慢将那些精液收集起来，掌心送到嘴边，一点一点将自己的精液吞吃如腹，眼神似乎仍然有些涣散。我是什么味道的呢？及川忽然想到他们还从未探讨过这样的问题，无论是他还是岩泉，正准备开口，却被不客气地按在了一旁的桌上，胸口贴到冰凉凉的桌面，浑身的肌肉一下子绷紧。及川艰难地转过头，看到岩泉仔细地舔干净手上最后一点精液，抓过一旁开了封的润滑剂，问他：“还够一人份的，对吧，及川？现在轮到我了。”

失策了。及川试图挣扎，而直接倒上来的润滑剂熄灭了挣扎的火焰，岩泉在他耳边补偿道：“五个牛奶面包，安分点，及川。”

所以说不要用牛奶面包来糊弄我啊！及川忿忿，岩泉没有理会，径自捅进两根手指，动作称不上是温柔，却足够细致。腹下的桌子逐渐和体温趋同，不适感随之下降，及川在岩泉的动作下也小声哼哼。

岩泉看到及川后背上的血痕。他先是用手去抚摸，听到及川故意的吃痛声，没有像平时一样去嘲讽他，只是放慢动作，又缓慢地亲吻那些红色的痕迹。及川的后背开始颤抖，故意发出的哼哼声减弱，跟着一起发抖。岩泉缓慢地顶进去，亲吻一路向上，吻到光滑的后颈。

“小岩，”他听见及川闷闷的声音，“我尝起来是什么味道？”

“怎么现在开始问这个了，”岩泉的手绕到及川的胸口，捻着已经挺立的乳首，“大概是牛奶面包吧。”

及川的声音仍然有点闷：“……幸好不是油炸汤豆腐，勉强及格分吧。”

“你在不满什么啊，”岩泉顶弄的速度不紧不慢，桌子也一下一下地被往前推，“要是不满被我这样弄的话，自己就不要做啊。”

“不是因为这个，”及川回头，眼角还是红的，嘴也撅起，“不想在第一次用这个姿势……明明刚才和小岩都是面对面的。”

“……”岩泉忽然用力搓了搓及川的头发，力道之大让及川险些以为自己会失去几缕。“我明白了，”岩泉说，“能面对面就可以了吧？”他抱起及川，就近将对方抵在柜子上，同样贴心地：“你的柜子，就算被撞乱也没关系的。”

及川不满，少有地不知道该怎么回应岩泉的挑衅，只是用力咬向岩泉的肩膀，留下深深的牙印。后者冷笑，毫不客气地让及川的后背一次又一次顶撞着柜子，刚被整理好的药品或许又东倒西歪。

岩泉的手臂托着及川的双腿，而及川的双臂又交叉在岩泉颈后，额头相抵，将两个人沉闷的喘息声圈养在拥抱当中，融化在汗水里。及川小声的呜咽呻吟贴着岩泉颈部的皮肤，穿过被汗水打湿的头发，窸窸窣窣，钻进岩泉耳中。

还好是和及川，岩泉想。他掐着及川发抖的大腿肉，一下又一下，及川被顶得摇摇晃晃，总觉得自己要掉下去了。

“啊、”岩泉忽然说，“要抱不住了。”

即便明知道他是在骗人，及川仍然不可避免地紧张，浑身的肌肉都绷紧，拥抱着岩泉的力道也加大。他看到岩泉因为得意而咧起的嘴，不满地对着刚才的牙印，再次咬了下去。及川咬得相当用力，直到岩泉没能压抑住的吃痛声传来，他才注意到嘴里隐约的血腥味不是想象。及川小心地将渗出来的血一点一点填干净，又不死心一样地绕着伤口舔舐。面对岩泉的质疑，美其名曰口水消毒。

岩泉的动作热烈，嘴上却相当冷酷：“五个牛奶面包都没有了。”

“无所谓，”及川懒洋洋，随着岩泉的动作喘息，“这个比五个牛奶面包好吃多了。”

岩泉最终同样射在了及川的胸口，后者同样丝毫不省地吞吃入腹，他的第三次也被岩泉吃进肚里。岩泉背对着镜子，转过头看肩膀上的伤口，忽然问：“尝起来是什么味道？”

及川没有穿衣服，赤裸裸地坐在长椅上。他恋恋不舍地盯着那圈伤口看了又看，漫不经心一样地回答：“嗯……大概也是牛奶面包的味道吧。”

岩泉没有回答，只是皱了皱鼻子。他三两下换好衣服，脚尖踢了踢及川的小腿，催促道：“快点。”

不满都要从耳朵里溢出来了，及川想，又笑嘻嘻地用脚去蹭岩泉的小腿：“因为很喜欢牛奶面包嘛，所以觉得小岩是这个味道。”


End file.
